Just Like Old Times
by Zobie91
Summary: Just after the Xmas in Ootp Sirius, Remus & Tonks are at Grimmauld Place. Sirius wants Remus to stay over during the fullmoon, so that he can "look after him" just like old times. But have times changed? R


It was mid February; all the kids had long since gone back to school, and now the only time that Grimmauld Place was busy was when there was an Order meeting; though even the last one of them had been a few weeks ago.

Tonks, and Remus were Sirius's most frequent visitors. They often stayed over to keep him company; in fact they spent so much time with him that they practically lived there with him. Molly and Arthur also lived there from time to time.

Sirius didn't mind; he rather enjoyed their company. Tonks was always an object of amusement, Molly was an excellent cook, Arthur always entertained him with stories about muggles, and Remus… Well, one smile from Remus could set Sirius up for the whole day.

Even after years of Azkaban with the Dementors sucking every last happy memory out of him, Sirius still had fond memories of that smile. Memories that sent flutters through his body reawakening old feelings.

It had been nearly eighteen years since they had called it quits when they joined the Order of the Phoenix, but after all these years, Sirius was too scared to ask Remus if he still had feelings for him. What if Remus had moved on? He didn't think he could stand being rejected. However today Sirius found himself testing the water.

Tonks had just arrived at Grimmauld Place, cursing loudly as she tripped over the troll foot umbrella stand, yet again. She had managed to make it the rest of the way to the kitchen without damaging anything else, and was now sitting happily chatting with Sirius at the kitchen table, whilst Remus was busy pouring over a large roll of parchment.

In a break of their conversation she glanced up at Remus. He was very pale, and looked extremely tiered and unwell. 'Are you alright Remus?' she asked worriedly.

'Oh I'm fine,' he replied looking up from his work. Tonks raised an eyebrow. 'I always get sick near the full moon, and it's tonight, so, yeah…' he explained.

Tonks looked towards the kitchen window, though the moon wouldn't be out for hours yet.

'Hey!' exclaimed Sirius suddenly, making both Remus and Tonks jump. 'Why don't you stay here tonight?'

'What?' asked Remus incredulously.

'Come on,' said Sirius, bouncing up and down in his chair excitedly, 'it will be just like old times!'

'No Sirius, there's too many people here who could get hur-'

'No there isn't,' continued Sirius undeterred. 'Arthur and Molly have gone home for the weekend, and there isn't an Order meeting to night.'

'What about me?' asked Tonks indignantly, who had been staying over for the last couple of weeks.

'You have a flat of your own, don't you?' Sirius inquired.

'So you're just gonna chuck me out?'

'Only for one night.' Sirius reassured her.

'Don't worry Tonks,' Remus cut in, 'I'm not staying here.'

'Why not?' Sirius demanded.

'Because.'

'That's not a reason.' Sirius scowled. 'Come on Moony.' He pleaded, stretching out his hand to hold Remus's. 'It will be fun, just like old times, and I'll take really good care of you like I always did!'

Remus shook his head slightly, pulling away his hand, 'Things have changed since then.' he said more to the table, than to Sirius.

'Please.' Sirius whined, pouting at Remus.

Tonks let out a burst of laughter, which caused both men to look at her curiously. 'Sorry.' she apologised, 'I've just never seen Sirius pout before.' she giggled.

Remus smile fondly at his friend. He had forgotten that he used to pout when he wanted something.

'Please Moony.' Sirius tried again.

'Sorry Pads, not today.'

Dispite being rejected again, a broad grin spread across Sirius face. He loved it when Remus called him "Pads". He was the only one who had ever called him that. He quickly wiped the grin of his face as Tonks turned to him.

'You _really_ badly want him to stay.' she said slightly worriedly.

'I always used to look after him after the full moon, its what I did.' he shrugged. 'Come on'

'Why are you pushing this?' Remus asked, slightly irritated now at his persistence.

Sirius looked slightly taken aback. 'I only wanted to help.'

'Well I don't need your help any more,' Remus said standing up. 'I've had fourteen years of coping on my own.'

'Sorry I-' an extremely hurt look spread over Sirius's face this time. He didn't know how the atmosphere had changed so fast. 'I guess that I just thought I'd be doing something useful for someone for the first time since I've been back at this wretched place.' He kicked back his chair and stomped out of the room.

Remus sighed flopping back down in his chair. 'Sorry.' He apologised to Tonks.

'Sorry? Sorry for what?' she asked, 'It should be Sirius you're saying sorry to, he was only trying to help.'

Remus stared at the table for a long moment, before standing up again. 'I guess I better be off.' he mumbled, not looking at Tonks. She didn't say anything.

Remus picked up his things and headed out of the kitchen. He teetered in the hallway deciding whether or not to go and say something to Sirius, but just as he was about to turn away something cold and wet nuzzled his hand.

Remus looked down to see what it was. Padfoot was standing looking sadly up at him.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, stroking the dog gently behind the ears. 'I just can't do it. It's too hard.' He turned and walked down the hallway to the front door leaving the dog alone standing by the stairs.

A few moments later Padfoot heard the door slam, and he turned sadly to go back up stairs. He was crushed. He had thought for sure that Remus would stay with him. Sure that Remus still felt what he felt.

'Pads.' called a soft voice.

Sirius ears pricked up immediately, and turned to the speaker.

Remus was standing at the end of the hallway. He had stayed!

Padfoot bounded down the hallway, bowling Remus completely off his feet. With his tail wagging furiously, he licked Remus's face all over.

Remus howled with laughter trying to push the bear sized dog off of him, but to no avail. 'Stop it! Stop it' he panted 'Sirius, gerroff!'

There was a small caught from behind them, and both Sirius and Remus looked up from their position on the floor.

'I'll go pack my things then, I guess.' Tonks sighed.

'Awh Tonks, I'm sorry.' Remus said, scrambling to his feet.

'Don't worry Remus,' Tonks waved off. 'I'd rather know that you're safe here with this idiot,' she said pointing at Sirius, who's tail stopped wagging, 'than you be out somewhere on your own.'

'Thanks Tonks.' Remus said gratefully. She smiled at him, and walked back off to the kitchen.

'You owe her, you know that don't you.' Remus smiled at the dog, who wagged it's tail again in acknowledgement.

They followed her back to the kitchen.

***A/N Hiya! Im assuming that if you're reading this that you've read my story, so thank you very much and I hope you liked it. I've had a couple of people ask me if this is really complete, and is there going to be any more, but I think I'll leave that up to you. The more reviews I get requesting more; the more likely I am to write some. So R&R and we'll see where we go from there, but as it stands at the moment; yes it is complete. =) Toodles ~x~**


End file.
